Telling Le Ping
by SVZ
Summary: This wasn't how they planned to tell Le Ping.


**Title:** Telling Le Ping

**Author:** SVZ

**Fandom:** Hikaru no Go

**Pairing:** Yang Hai/Isumi

**Rating:** R (light)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**Notes: **Written for round two of Blind_go. Originally posted on LJ.

**Summary:** Isumi visits Yang Hai in China, and Yang Hai feels that they need to inform a certain somebody about the nature of their relationship.

**Telling Le Ping**

Isumi didn't remember when or how Yang Hai smoothly steered him out of the crowd of Chinese pros and made their proper excuses; much less got him out of the grasps of an overexcited Le Ping, but he was grateful. His flight had been delayed for four hours and waiting had always been one of his least favorite aspects of traveling, although those packets of stale peanuts came close. He supposed that the officials turning a blind eye helped; they hadn't mentioned him staying with Yang Hai during all his previous visits and he knew it was a bit of an open secret.

"Tired?" Yang Hai inquired, looking concerned. He emerged from his crouch in front of the mini-fridge to press a chilled water bottle into Isumi's hands.

Isumi shot him a grateful look, dropping his bags at the floor and sinking into the Chinese pro's bed. "Very," he admitted. Unscrewing the cap, he added, "_Xie xie_," before downing half the bottle.

Yang Hai's eyes didn't stray from Isumi's face, his expression thoughtful. "Your pronunciation has gotten better."

Stretching out his legs, Isumi smiled. "What about my accent? Still Japanese?"

"That," Yang Hai said, with great certainty, "is a given. But at least I can trust you not to say something embarrassing."

"Glad all the Chinese lessons paid off then." Isumi looked up to meet Yang Hai's gaze and was slightly taken back when he realized that the older pro was studying him with a strange expression. He swallowed hard. After what felt like a few minutes, he asked, "Is anything wrong?" In the back of his mind, he wondered if Yang Hai intended to kick him out. Did he have enough yuan in his wallet for a motel for the next two weeks?

"No." Yang Hai looked away, swiveling his chair around to look at the monitor. Isumi was almost done unfolding all his t-shirts before he spoke again, almost so inaudibly that Isumi had to strain to hear.

"We have to do something about Le Ping."

As though on cue, there were several hard knocks at the door.

"Yang Hai! You can't hog Isumi-_ge ge_ in there all for yourself! If you don't let me in, I swear I'll tell them that he's here!"

"He hasn't caught on that they already know," Yang Hai whispered to Isumi, before moving to let Le Ping in. "God, Le Ping, you are such a brat.

It was amazing how years of knowledge could fly out of his mind so quickly.

"_Qing ni_--" Isumi pulled apart just long enough to repeat his request in Japanese, "Please." He was already shedding his t-shirt and somewhere along the way, Yang Hai had taken care of his belt and was now working on the zipper of his jeans. "_Wo_--" his voice cracked and turned into a sharp hiss when he felt Yang Hai's hands slipping into his boxers.

He instantly berated himself. He had spent three years studying Chinese, after all, but now it seemed like all he could remember was Japanese, and even that only barely. The simple words he was searching for were just out of reach. "_Qing ni_," he said, again.

Yang Hai's breath was warm on his neck. "You keep saying that," he murmured. "It should be _wo baitou ni_. Otherwise, it feels like we're playing Go." Not so gently, he pushed Isumi onto his bed and straddled his thighs.

That's one thing I never learned in my Chinese classes, Isumi mused. He had been thrusting into Yang Hai's grip when the door handle turned.

Le Ping took one look at the heap of hastily discarded clothes on the floor, the sight of two of them--together-- and mostly naked on Yang Hai's bed, and yelled.

"EVERYONE, YANG HAI AND ISUMI ARE--"

He didn't wait to hear Le Ping finish his sentence. "Oh, hell." Isumi buried his face into Yang Hai's shoulder.

Yang Hai sighed, picking up his t-shirt from where it had landed on his goban. "Great. Just great." He turned to the gawking teenager at the doorway. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Apparently, you and I are having an affair."

Isumi was glad he wasn't chewing; he'd have choked. "_What_?"

"You don't have to look so scandalized," Yang Hai said, amused. "It's all over the Institute. There are bets on who's bottom."

"You're kidding me." Isumi stared at his hamburger before pushing it away. He didn't feel like eating. "Please tell me you're joking."

"There have been variations of the story," Yang Hai added. "My favorite one is that you were after Le Ping because he reminded you of your friend Waya but you fell for me instead."

"Don't people have lives?" Then, "Le Ping's fourteen! He's underaged!"

"We play Go. What do you expect? Of course word travels fast here."

Isumi fought the urge to make a scene. "I'm going to kill Le Ping," he vowed, hollowly. Personally, he felt like he was channeling Waya. "I'll kill him. Kill him until he's dead."

"Very threatening, I'm sure," Yang Hai commented wryly. "I sort of find this funny."

"You would," Isumi muttered, still looking horrified. He still had another three days of his stay and he understood enough Chinese to know when they were talking about him and Yang Hai. And sex. He had a feeling that this was what they meant by 'ignorance is bliss'. Oh, God. "Next time, we're locking the door. And barricading it. With a chair."

"At least Le Ping finally knows," Yang Hai replied, nonchalantly, while taking a sip of Isumi's untouched Coke.

"What are we going to do?" moaned Isumi.

Yang Hai stayed silent for a few moments. Finally, he said, mildly, "I've always wanted to see Tokyo." He watched Isumi's expression carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Isumi immediately brightened. Things were looking up.

END

Comments and constructive criticism appreciated. This was written for Blind Go a ways back. :)


End file.
